


Sparring and Confessing Feelings

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've had feelings for Natasha since you were both Shield agents but you think Natasha is with Bruce.





	Sparring and Confessing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Tony’s was having a party, the team had just finished a mission and he wanted to have a party with just the team. You looked over at saw Natasha and Bruce talking. 

As soon as you saw Natasha laugh at something he said you had to look away, you could feel yourself becoming jealous. You have had feelings for Natasha since you became friends back when you both were a Shield agents. 

Bucky walked over to you. “You know you should just tell her how you feel.”

“I can’t, she’s already with Bruce.” You take a drink from the glass you held in your hand. “And even if she wasn’t with him she wouldn’t feel the same.” Sighing you go up. “I’m going to need another drink, I’ll see you around Bucky.” You gave him a small smile before walking away.

Bucky watched you leave, he frowned. He knew Natasha wasn’t with Bruce and that you were the one she wanted to be with. He really hoped that Natasha would tell you about her feelings towards you soon.

**xxxxx**

Natasha walked into the training room when she noticed you were the only one there. She watched as you were punching the punching bag, she could also tell you were lost in your thoughts.

Bucky had told her what you had said at the party, she couldn’t believe that you thought she was with Bruce. Natasha thought the little hints she would give you here and there showed that she liked you as more than a friend but it looks like she was going to have to up her game a bit for you to finally understand that you were the one she wanted to be with.

“Jeez that punching bag must have done something bad for you to punch it like that.” Natasha smirked.

You stopped punching the bag once you heard Natasha’s voice, you turned around to look at her. Seeing that smirk on her face made your knees feel weak.

“Not really, I was just lost in my thoughts.” You couldn’t help but blush.

Natasha chuckled. “You want to spar?” She went over to the mat.

You blushed even more. “S-sure.” 

Once you were standing across from Natasha you both got into a stance before Natasha made the first move. You were able to block and dodge some of her kicks and punches. 

Suddenly she had you pinned down on the mat. You were looking up at her when you noticed how close she was to you, you began to blush again. 

Natasha smirked when she saw how much you were blushing. “You know something I really want to do right now?”

You gulped. “W-what?”

“I really want to kiss you.” Natasha moved a little bit closer, her lips were an inch away from yours.

“B-but what about Bruce?” You couldn’t help but look at her lips before quickly looking into her eyes.

“Bruce and I aren’t together (Y/N). The only one I want to be with is you.” Natasha finally closed the gap between you two, she captured your lips in a kiss.

You gasped when you felt her lips on yours but you soon closed your eyes and kissed Natasha back. You’ve wanted to kiss her for so long and now you were finally kissing her.

Natasha was the first one to pull away when air became necessary. She was still smirking. “Did that convince you?” 

You nod, you couldn’t find the words to say anything. You move so that you were sitting up, Natasha was now sitting in your lap. Wrapping your arms around her neck you pulled her into another kiss, Natasha smiled into the kiss.

Bucky had walked into the training room when he saw you and Natasha making out. He smiled and shook his head before turning around and leaving the training room. “It’s about time.”


End file.
